


Gavin’s Hair

by CowboyBoyfriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also gavin has three cats in this, anyway the cats are jiji bernie and manny, but it can be read as platonic :), he loves staffies but he cant have dogs in his apartment, it’s all about the touch, this is technically pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBoyfriend/pseuds/CowboyBoyfriend
Summary: Connor has never felt Gavin’s hair after he’s washed and dried it. He decides to amend that.
Kudos: 16





	Gavin’s Hair

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to read this as relationshippy but i ship them because i’m an idiot simp for redeemed gavin so

The sound of a door opening is what caught Connor's attention. He had been waiting for Gavin in the living room, petting Jiji to pass the time. Gavin had said he'd only take maybe ten minutes to shower, but it had been longer and unless he fell into the drain at some point during the process Connor had assumed he'd been doing some sort of deep clean. Then he heard the tell tale sound of a hair dryer and decided he'd rather be in Gavin's company now.

Connor picked Jiji up and placed him on the sofa's arm, getting up and out of the arm chair before shuffling towards Gavin's bedroom door. He knocked loudly and waited for a response. With a lack of a response he opened the door anyway. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Gavin naked before.

Although he wasn't. What he was doing was drying his hair, the loud dryer having overpowered the sound of Connor's knocking. Gavin had his back to Connor anyway so he didn't notice the door opening. He was only in a pair joggers, apparently forgoing a shirt this evening.

Connor watched as the man's locks blew about as he dried it with the heat. Watching his hair go from wet to dry was actually quite mesmerizing. Connor had never dried his hair with a hair dryer before and he wondered if the heat would even be pleasant to sit through. 

Before Connor realised it Gavin was done and when he turned around to put his dryer down he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fuck! Connor, what the fuck you can't just creep in here like that!"

"I knocked..."

Gavin made a face.

"Whatever. I obviously didn't hear you so knock louder next time."

Connor rolled his eyes and shook his head minutely. Of course he ought to be more careful, this is Gavin.

He watched him crouch down onto the floor to put the dryer away. Connor's eyes focusing on his now dry fluffed up hair.

He felt an urge... and he found himself walking towards Gavin and sitting on the bed.

Gavin turned and looked up at him as he unplugged the dryer from the wall.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh. I decided to take more time on my hair today. Used a hair mask n shit, supposed to make your hair healthier an' softer."

"Oh... Do.. you always dry your hair with that?" Connor pointed at the haird dryer.

"Most of the time..." Gavin squinted at him, then frowned as he grinned, "why? Do you want to try it or something?"

"No. I want-"

Connor stopped himself, looking at the ground.

Gavin crossed his arms and put them on Connor's knees.

"What do ya wanna ask me metal man?"

"I'm unsure if it's a strange thing to ask another person."

"Well I'm not gonna scrutinize you, so... Shoot."

"May I put my hands in your hair?"

Gavin faltered a little, looking surprised. Connor was beginning to have second thoughts-

"Sure! You're lucky I haven't had anyone touch my head in fuck knows how long, knock yourself out."

He leaned his head forwards and waited, only able to see the white of Connor's plain T-shirt.

Connor slowly reached a hand onto Gavin's head. The coarse hairs feeling as soft as he thought they would. But then he dragged his hand back and weaved his fingers through his hair, the pads of his fingers identifying just how soft Gavin's hair felt. It was so _so_ strange, and yet so good in his hands.

Gavin had all but melted under Connor's touch, leaning his chin on his arms as Connor moved his fingers in and out of Gavin's hair.

And when Connor scratched at Gavin's scalp, like he did to Jiji just several minutes prior, Gavin made a _noise._ Not that Connor mentioned it, knowing Gavin likely was feeling mortified that he made a sound at all. No. Connor focused on revelling in the softness of Gavin's hair. If that meant he could make him make another noise then that was a bonus.


End file.
